


Shadowhunter Masterlist (Taken from Tumblr)

by PadawanStiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, all kinds of stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanStiles/pseuds/PadawanStiles
Summary: This is a Masterlist full of Shadowhunters Imagines that can be found on Tumblr.





	1. Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is being a huge fucking bitch and deleted all the links in my friend's Masterlist TWICE while I was working on it so we had to come up with another solution

**Imagines**

**Main Characters**

**Alec:**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/172490697208/i-never-understood-why-mundanes-are-doing-this) trying to explain mundane traditions to Alec
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/169182669793/he-knew-that-something-wasnt-right-but-he-had-no) messing with Alec through your magic powers
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/168016568013/you-were-sure-youd-never-get-to-see-your-friends) getting reunited with Alec after being kidnapped and tortured by Sebastian
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/164596971393/yn-are-you-okay-you-looked-up-to-watch-alec) Alec walking in on you crying
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/164263383188/based-on-the-song-london-grammar-stay-awake) Alec being hurt badly
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/161995414403/you-okay-alec-asked-and-you-wanted-to-tell-him) Alec comforting you while you’re crying
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/161326260198/i-love-him-alec-blurred-out-of-nowhere-like-he) being the first Alec tells that he’s in love with Magnus
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159761782758/alec-was-one-of-the-most-important-people-in-your) having a fight with Alec and both of you can’t sleep afterwards 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158639880498/okay-why-are-you-always-shirtless-when-i-am) being a werewolf and liking Alec 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157996474003/there-was-a-point-when-you-just-wanted-to-give-up) getting saved by Alec from vampires 
  * Imagine Alec taking care of you after you get hurt   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157497723068/you-couldnt-say-why-this-stupid-demon-had-to)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157701510683/part-2-part-1-is-here-you-hated-being-injured)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156805238698/raphael-the-vampire-leader-your-boyfriend) telling your best friend Alec that you’re dating Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156007079708/since-the-day-your-parabatai-had-died-the-world) loosing your Parabatai and Alec helping you with the loss
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155029420903/you-didnt-like-winter-it-was-cold-and-the-nights) you and Alec coming back to the Institute on Christmas Eve
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152820620758/you-hadnt-been-gone-for-so-long-only-a-few) being best friends with Alec
  * Imagine telling Alec how you feel about him   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152592533828/i-already-told-you-im-fine-alec-said-without)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152607401723/part-1-is-here-okay-that-really-hurt-seeing)/[Part 3](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152695414973/part-1-here-part-2-here-you-really-just-wanted)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152168307383/trigger-warning-death-you-always-knew-that-this) dying in Alec’s arms
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151989419908/you-didnt-knew-how-long-you-were-already-here) getting kidnapped by Valentine but Alec saving you
  * Imagine Alec asking you out for a date   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151387540298/you-had-been-friends-for-ages-you-couldnt-even)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151438107323/part-1-is-here-you-had-expected-that-a-date)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151252322633/no-matter-how-hard-you-fought-more-and-more) being a warlock and confessing your feelings to Alec during a fight
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151068844153/you-felt-invisible-while-maryse-was-talking-to) being Alecs girlfriend but Maryse doesn’t like it
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150924035618/the-institute-was-quiet-when-you-came-back-and-you) fighting with Alec because he is jealous but it ends in a make-out session
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150646508823/you-were-nervous-when-you-entered-the-new-york) being new in the NY institute and Alec takes interest in you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150599348763/when-you-got-the-call-from-new-york-you-were) coming back to NY after three years and getting saved by Alec
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149853183193/this-couldnt-be-good-they-came-right-your-way) being on an undercover case with Alec and he kisses you to keep the cover
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149756915673/the-movement-as-he-entered-your-place-showed-you) being a vampire and dating Alec despite his parents opinion against the relationship
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149182518473/can-we-talk-yn-alecs-voice-made-you-look) Alec being in love with you but you are his adopted sister
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149092893168/in-one-second-you-were-brainstorming-on-how-to) Alec proposing to you instead of Lydia
  * Imagine having a bet with Izzy that involves kissing Alec   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148891431478/it-was-just-a-bet-a-stupid-one-at-that-even-but)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148940070493/part-2-part-1-is-here-it-had-been-a-few-days)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148505338708/this-is-exhausting-alec-only-murmured-the-words) beeing bridesmaid on your best friends wedding where Alec is best man but you don’t like each other
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148329592433/the-waking-process-was-cumbersome-it-felt-like) getting hurt during a hunt and Alec nervously waiting for you to wake up in the infirmary
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148214708628/verdammter-mist-you-said-frustrated-as-you) getting teased by Alec about your german accent
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146859550828/youre-starting-to-fall-asleep-again-yn) Alec carrying you to bed when you are to tired to walk on your own
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146611009628/dont-you-dare-roll-your-eyes-at-me-alec-you) Alec and you are in love but not telling each other
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146561602783/this-is-wrong-everybody-in-the-room-stopped) getting married but Alec interrupts the wedding
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146318401458/you-and-alec-would-go-through-with-this-this) Alec and you getting married but Magnus appears at the wedding ceremony
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146270558683/by-the-angels-yn-what-do-you-think-youre) being the one getting married instead of Alec and Alec being upset
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145820819803/youre-late-you-said-when-alec-sneaked-into-the) being Alec’s best friend
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145456317538/are-you-trying-to-fondle-the-punching-bag-yn) Alec is showing you how unique and special you really are
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145253044613/the-lightwoods-werent-so-happy-when-you-were-sent) saving Alec
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145068214423/instead-of-train-together-like-you-two-were) Playing Dart with Alec when your father and his parabatai visit you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144996088588/most-of-the-others-in-the-institute-were-on-hunts) Alec walking in on you while you’re dancing in the trainings room
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144809567588) Alec being your first kiss
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144700842448) having a pillow fight with Alec



* * *

  **Clary**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/181845026673/you-never-wanted-to-die-like-this-but-even-worse) getting killed by Valentine just so he can torment Clary, your Parabatai
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/175111230078/you-couldnt-say-how-it-had-come-to-this-you) Clary saving you from harm’s way
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156818472783/the-tension-between-alec-and-clary-was-almost) giving Clary a back massage
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156728147198/thats-it-you-explained-after-finishing-the) teaching Clary runes
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155819005428/i-love-you-the-face-clary-made-as-she-got-your) telling Clary that you love her
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153828006033/you-and-your-brother-always-had-more-of-a-rival) being Jace’s brother and flirting with Clary
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149234272568/you-saw-the-attack-coming-before-clary-even) saving Clary’s Life in a fight but getting injured instead
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146808921193/you-were-sure-to-never-find-a-parabatai-not-many) being Clary’s Parabatai
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145923675313/this-is-actually-much-fun-told-you-yn) going shopping with Clary
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144756353683/at-the-sound-of-music-clary-shot-up-from-her-lying) pranking Clary by playing a loud song to wake her



* * *

  **I** **zzy**  

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/175279741048/you-didnt-care-about-anything-anymore-but-then) being a century old vampire and seeing Isabelle for the first time 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/174570658763/you-didnt-even-think-about-jumping-in-front-of) being on a mission with your parabatai Izzy and ending up saving her life
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/174346123588/you-had-been-alive-for-centuries-saw-kingdoms) being a warlock and loving Izzy because she’s the only one who can make you feel alive 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/164066846908/it-had-been-a-long-and-hard-journey-but-izzy-was) kissing Isabelle after you help her overcome her addiction to vampire blood 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/160913998578/please-i-just-need-something-to-get-through-the) helping Izzy with her drug problem 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157956745233/this-isnt-funny-you-complained-while-izzy-was) going shopping with Izzy
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157623579708/when-you-had-offered-izzy-to-take-a-night-off-she) taking a night off and taking Izzy to a karaoke bar 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156976277348/the-whole-day-izzy-was-behaving-differenty-than) Izzy having feelings for you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156887963988/you-were-an-embarrassment-to-your-parents-at) having a crush on Izzy
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155640093428/the-elegant-way-she-moved-her-dark-eyes-narrating) being a century old vampire and seeing Izzy for the first time
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153699607793/you-watched-her-flirting-with-the-seelie-izzy-did) being in love with Izzy



* * *

  **Jace**

  * Imagine going into labor while the Institute is under attack  
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/182165761789/this-was-the-worst-timing-ever-why-on-earth-did)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/182193151544/part-2-part-1-is-here-somehow-the-other)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/177488611538/when-you-woke-up-it-took-you-a-moment-until-you) Jace confessing his feelings for you after he and the group had to save you from a mission on which you got hurt
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/172281608053/you-always-loved-how-concered-jace-was-about-his) spying on your best friend Alec together with Jace
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/169741850428/you-always-sang-in-the-shower-you-were-good-but) being in the shower and singing along to your favourite song when you realize Jace is singing along too
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/168723909838/i-never-meant-to-hurt-you-yn-but-i-cant) Jace breaking your heart by confessing that he’s in love with Clary
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/166704707673/you-know-that-he-is-never-going-to-fall-asleep-if) being first time parents with Jace
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/160346331088/izzy-had-told-you-that-jace-wanted-to-talk-to-you) getting locked in a room with Jace
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159574841323/i-swear-to-the-angel-if-you-touch-this-blade-ill) stopping Jace from doing something stupid 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159310119558/you-couldnt-say-when-it-had-changed-exactly-ever) being Jace’s childwood friend but you’re in love with him 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159270760688/a-part-of-you-had-always-been-scared-to-tell-him) Jace finding out that you’re trans
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158785854878/come-on-jace-said-leaning-on-your-door-lets) being a trans male and having a date with Jace
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156989543328/oh-come-on-you-know-that-they-arent-just) disagreeing with Jace about vampires
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156857439903/nightshifts-like-this-were-more-than-annoying) you and Jace throwing sarcastic comments around
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156594194078/hey-you-looked-up-when-you-heard-jaces-voice) being Jace’s girlfriend and jealous of Clary
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155685909913/men-were-idiots-you-had-learned-that-the-hard-way) not believing in love until Jace confesses that he likes you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155544685683/i-love-you-you-bursted-out-without-a-second) telling Jace that you love him even though you’re Clary’s older brother
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153612479123/you-shouldnt-have-said-anything-with-a-sigh-you) having to inventory the books in the library and Jace helping you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153436658013/you-couldnt-even-remember-why-you-had-started) arguing with Jace
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152260803388/being-a-girl-really-sucked-sometimes-wasnt-it) having strong cramps because of your period and Jace helps you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152083393063/you-had-only-known-for-a-few-hours-but-from-the) Jace flirting with you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150275652718/what-scared-to-train-with-me-jace-looked-at) training with Jace and you wind up making out for the first time
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150041011328/coming-back-after-a-hunt-was-always-a-great) being sarcastic and flirty friends with Jace
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149943667298/you-want-to-tell-me-something-hearing-jace) Jace finding your open diary, in which you’ve written Ms. Jace Herondale all over the pages, and him confronting you about it
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149331293863/part-2-of-the-imagine-part-1-is-here-waking-up) after getting hurt on a mission you wake up in the infirmary and Jace is with you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148791946028/mika-was-sitting-in-front-of-you-while-telling-you) being friends with Jace but him getting jealous when somebody starts flirting with you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148752071173/i-dont-want-you-to-go-hunting-monsters-with-us) Jace doesn’t want you to continue hunting while you are pregnant
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148411106743/you-looked-the-plans-infront-of-you-over-again-and) being friends with Jace and one day he blurts out that he loves you infront of the whole gang
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148362484353/you-were-training-on-your-own-like-you-did-in) getting trained by Jace
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148052942333/you-drove-up-from-your-bed-when-another-thunder) being scared during a thunderstorm and Jace comforts you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/147837168863/jace-thats-enough-you-shouted-through-the) Jace thinking he has to kill Valentine alone but you’re going after him
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/147410999423/you-and-jace-were-friends-since-he-had-been) being Jace best friend
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/147054678473/you-didnt-realize-that-the-door-to-jaces-room) dating Jace, and Izzy and Maryse walking in on a make out session
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145870358478/you-thought-you-were-alone-but-when-you-heard-the) singing loud in your room because you think you're alone but Jace is there
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145365767298/having-fun-yn-jace-asked-and-you-smiled-at) spending a day with Jace at the beach
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145145830963/the-sun-woke-you-up-and-with-a-growling-you-tried) waking up besides Jace
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144946440728/you-woke-up-to-the-sound-of-a-female-scream-in-the) switching bodies with Jace duo to the impact of an spell
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144913368403) Jace being your first kiss
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144861144658/at-the-last-second-you-drove-your-seraph-blade-in) saving Jace on a hunt
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144764053038/you-woke-up-to-the-sound-of-loud-screams-it-took) waking up from a nightmare and Jace is there for you



Siblings

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162482317823/is-there-any-new-information-about-jace-you) being Jace’s sister & feeling lost when he’s taken by Valentine
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162322472863/you-were-training-with-your-big-brother-when-simon) being Jace’s liltle sister and falling in love with Simon
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162012872223/dammit-yn-what-is-going-on-why-are-you-so) being Jace’s little sister and upset that he forgot your birthday
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157154406233/saying-that-you-had-a-bad-day-would-have-been-an) being Jace’s little sister and being upset because he spends all his time with Clary
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155532445193/when-did-you-stop-thinking-with-your-brain) being Jace’s sister and arguing with him about Clary
  * Imagine being Jace’s twin   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153053490648/being-the-twin-of-somebody-like-jace-was-never)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153656040863/part-2-part-1-is-here-they-had-catched-you-you)/[Part 3](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155125030628/part-3-part-1-part-2-when-you-heard-the-first)



* * *

  **Magnus**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/174793237483/you-were-scared-when-the-door-opened-which-was) Magnus finding out that you, his significant other, aren’t actually dead but were held somewhere for the last month
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/168369336518/you-were-a-happy-person-at-least-you-tried-to-be) Magnus comforting you after realizing that all through your bubbly appearance you are hurting inside
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/165767353318/the-way-magnus-looked-at-you-made-it-clear-that-he) being a small warlock and Magnus being overprotective
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/165520323608/can-you-remember-how-we-were-chased-through) being a warlock and Magnus’ friend
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/165268637603/see-it-isnt-hard-and-it-works-faster-that-way) getting Make up tips from Magnus
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/163434813988/that-was-amazing-yn-magnus-said-after-you) learning ballett and impressing Magnus 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162597519993/you-couldnt-really-say-what-exactly-went-wrong) having a love-at-first-sight moment with Magnus 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159084068863/next-time-try-not-to-fall-asleep-magnus) Magnus pampers your back with cream because you have a really bad sunburn 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157743971598/may-i-have-this-dance-yn-we-dont-even) dancing with Magnus
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156764129823/he-came-to-you-while-you-were-crying-the-whole) being Magnus’ girlfriend and he’s comforting you 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156412730288/dont-you-have-to-work-you-asked-sleepily-you) dating Magnus and having a lazy day with a lot of cuddles 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156367264943/the-demon-infront-of-you-bursted-into-fire-as-the) getting saved by Magnus
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156278533518/walking-into-magnus-place-was-normal-to-you-he) being Magnus’ friend but also a Mundane
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155311473828/it-was-late-when-you-were-still-out-trying-to-get) Magnus saving you from a guy that tries to harass you in the streets
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154862786353/trigger-warning-depression-till-now-you-had-been) Magnus finds out that you have depressions
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154297905133/a-bet-you-repeated-magnus-words-while-he-was) having a bet with Magnus
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153140241978/youre-drunk-magnus-stated-im-not-im-only) Magnus looking after you when you’re drunk
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152958751188/will-you-marry-me-yn-his-question-came-out) Magnus proposing to you
  * Imagine being a Seelie and bumping into Magnus   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151840732758/you-werent-actually-looking-where-you-were)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151897129188/part-1-is-here-somehow-the-meeting-with-the)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151117514073/so-this-was-it-you-had-never-imagined-how-you) getting saved by Magnus
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150879992473/you-were-engrossed-in-your-drawing-when-suddenly-a) Magnus flirting with you
  * Imagine being new in New York and meeting Magnus for the first time  
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150179183943/from-the-first-day-in-the-new-york-institute-you)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150504204348/part-2-of-the-imagine-series-part-1-is-here-it)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150457894113/pandemonium-the-name-of-the-club-didnt-ring-a) being a mundane and Magnus falling for you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150414926903/you-came-at-the-right-time-to-the-mainhall-of-the) being a Shadowhunter helping Magnus crash the wedding
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149426391773/magnus-you-called-out-for-your-friend-quietly) being Magnus’ friend and you come to help after you heard about Ragnor’s Death
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148684446498/being-sick-sucked-you-hated-the-fever-the-pain) Magnus taking care of you when you’re sick
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148053187418/magnus-was-keeping-his-cateyes-on-his-opponent) fighting alongside Magnus
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146497700348/you-never-could-get-enough-of-magnus-it-was-like) making out with Magnus
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146070470618/suicide-imagine-when-you-woke-up-in-an-unknown) dating Magnus and he finds you after a suicide attempt
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145672733868/magnus-are-you-already-asleep-you-asked-and) falling asleep, cuddled up with Magnus
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145396606413/attention-trigger-warning-death-somehow-you) dying in Magnus arms
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145220370903/yn-you-flinched-when-you-heard-your-name) Magnus comforting you when you’re crying
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145097287098/you-just-enjoyed-your-drink-when-you-saw-magnus) being a warlock friend from Magnus
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145061368308/im-bored-you-complained-and-looked-at-magnus) dating Magnus



Siblings

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/175211879313/he-was-so-tall-bright-shoulders-strong-arms-it) being Magnus’ little sister and being afraid of Alec
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/161671930853/when-the-seelie-warrior-came-into-your-brothers) being Magnus' sister and meeting Meliorn for the first time
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159160290458/you-didnt-know-what-to-think-about-this-day) being Magnus’ shy baby brother and having a play-day with Alec 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157370255803/you-didnt-want-to-share-your-brother-with) being Magnus’ little sister and meeting Alec for the first time
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145499180408/magnus-im-here-you-screamed-your-voice) being Magnus' little sister and becoming friends with Clary



Being Magnus’ child

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/167514437933/you-had-created-it-with-the-help-of-clary-after) being Magnus’ adoptive daughter and creating a ‘special rune’ for him
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/164453770013/okay-boys-thats-enough-magnus-shouted-and) being 6 years old and adopted by Magnus and Alec
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/147300615973/so-where-is-your-shadowhunter-dad-you-asked) being Magnus adoptive daughter and meeting Alec for the first time



* * *

  **Simon**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/175144980848/and-that-is-why-you-love-me-yn-simon-ended) being a werewolf and best friends with Simon
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/174978511518/you-didnt-have-to-come-you-said-when-you-saw) being sick and Simon is trying to take care of you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/174951566383/you-promise-not-to-overreact-you-told-simon) being Luke’s step daughter and dating Simon and he sees you turn into a werewolf for the first time
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/170950138303/since-you-were-little-you-and-simon-were-best) being Simon’s best friend
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/169108011963/you-normally-prefered-singing-alone-sharing-the) singing with Simon on a gig
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/160448980923/simon-was-sad-you-could-see-telling-his-mom) comforting Simon after he told his mom that he’s a vampire 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159048142238/going-to-the-vampires-was-always-a-hard-job-they) being the werewolf ambassador to the vampires and slowly falling in love with Simon 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158600730128/youd-never-wanted-him-to-see-you-this-way-but-the) having a panic attack and Simon comforts you 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157872586903/i-dont-like-jar-jar-binks-you-admited) watching Star Wars with Simon
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157831181128/watching-simon-sleep-was-the-cutest-thing) drawing vampire teeth on simon’s lips while he’s asleep 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157791528238/maybe-you-had-arrived-at-the-last-second-but-you) saving Simon from a bunch of Valentine’s Shadowhunters 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156900880173/you-werent-sure-if-he-would-make-it-to-the-game) being Simon’s girlfriend and a cheerleader 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156092234293/you-could-see-that-he-felt-lost-he-never-wanted) being Raphael’s sister and taking Simon under your wing 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155952626533/you-couldnt-remember-how-long-you-had-run-there) Simon becoming protective over you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155356839108/he-didnt-look-well-you-knew-simon-was-dying-if) being a mundane who Simon has to feed on if he doesn’t want to die
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153959122568/you-couldnt-say-how-exactly-you-had-landed-here) Simon and you get caught in a heated make out session
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150370027003/trigger-warning-death-i-tried-so-hard-and-got) Simon watching you die fighting in a battle
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148989366073/you-were-still-mad-at-your-mom-for-her-decision-to) being new in New York and meeting Simon
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146762934438/you-were-laughing-loudly-when-simon-pinned-you-to) Raphael walking in on you and Simon having a pillow fight and taking it the wrong way
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146007262248/im-almost-done-you-said-to-simon-as-he-came) Simon's reaction when he finds his name 'tattooed'on your lower back
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144667952963/you-wanted-to-talk-to-me-you-said-while) Simon asking you out on a date



* * *

 

**Side Characters**

**Hodge**  

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/172386458223/you-didnt-know-what-exactly-you-had-been-thinking) being Maryse’s younger sister and married to Hodge
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157666704068/so-you-think-you-can-beat-me-hodge-asked-you) kicking Hodge’s Ass in training
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149042107053/all-shadowhunters-were-getting-ready-to-hunt-him) being Hodge’s daughter and having a massive breakdown after he betrays the Shadowhunters
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144794934108/as-you-entered-the-new-york-institute-it-seemed) you’re visiting your little sister Lydia and meeting Hodge for the first time 



* * *

**Luke**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/166083111708/you-couldnt-stay-with-her-simply-because-of-how) leaving your daughter with Luke to protect her
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159008510573/for-years-youd-been-living-a-lie-standing-on) being Valentine’s rights hand and loving Luke
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158237048483/im-gay-you-blurred-out-of-nothing-your-best) coming out to Luke and tell him that you love him 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144965661133/an-irrepressible-rage-panic-and-the-urge-to-kill) being a new turned werewolf who has no idea about it and is safed by Luke 



* * *

**Lydia**  

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155894736273/you-knew-lydia-since-you-two-were-children-both) being Lydia’s best friend
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145559369563/when-the-other-shadowhunter-grabbed-you-you) being Lydia’s little sister and surprising her
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145454107143/what-are-you-doing-yn-lydia-asked-and-made) dating Lydia



* * *

**Maia**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/164339700333/you-could-see-that-she-was-avoiding-you-maia-and) being Maia’s girlfriend and reassuring her that your relationship is stronger than the revolt/war 



* * *

**Raphael:**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/175177823308/i-hate-you-for-showing-me-that-raphael-said-but) dating Raphael and getting him hooked on Spongebob
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/175077821278/you-had-never-been-that-scared-in-your-whole-life) getting attacked by a vampire but Raphael manages to get there just in time to save you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/171525297473/will-you-marry-me-you-never-thought-that-you) Raphael proposing to you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/170543571923/you-knew-he-was-watching-when-you-went-straight) trying to make Raphael jealous by flirting with Simon
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/170076715023/you-were-ill-and-you-hated-to-feel-sick-when) dancing with Raphael when you’re ill
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/169591818923/i-love-you-you-said-calmly-even-though-you) telling Raphael that you love him and he ends up being overwhelmed because no one really loved him since he was a human
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/167950325828/he-always-seemed-cold-and-hard-in-front-of-the) cuddling with Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/165091211063/maybe-spoiler-if-you-havent-read-book-6-city-of) Raphael dies
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/163993904933/you-couldnt-say-when-your-discussion-had-become) Raphael accidently making you cry 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/163697194073/the-queen-invites-you-to-the-seelie-court-to) being a faerie soldier but also in love with Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/163226581778/cant-you-do-this-somewhere-else-raphael-said) being with Simon but Raphael is jealous
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/161632388373/i-know-the-truth-raphael-you-said-not-wasting) telling Raphael you’re a-spectrum too and him being happy he’s not alone 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/160955623748/there-he-is-my-pretty-vampire-you-said) being the werewolf ambassador and fluster Raphael whenever you can 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/160520628528/by-the-angel-what-are-you-doing-here-you) saving Raphael from Victor’s torture 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159873338418/how-does-it-come-that-i-never-see-you-with) Raphael telling you that he is asexual 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159410757758/kill-her-the-women-in-front-of-you-said-as) Camille forcing Raphael to kill you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159236872123/why-are-you-always-so-grumpy-when-others-are) being a Shadowhunter and best friends with Raphael 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158968596978/you-had-been-a-vampire-for-a-while-now-but-the) being a lover of Raphael but being captured by Valentine
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158901026273/the-pack-of-werewolves-had-gotten-you-youd-been) being badly hurt and wanting to tell Raphael about your feelings 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158405255173/seeing-him-for-the-first-time-was-like) being a warlock and falling in love with Raphael 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158360631783/it-didnt-feel-real-you-couldnt-believe-he) Raphael comforting you after you lost your dad 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158122222428/you-had-been-18-when-you-had-met-raphael-for-the) being in a longterm relationship with Raphael 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157069733833/you-were-home-alone-when-you-heard-the-knock-on) caring for Raphael after he was tortured by the clave
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156544812033/it-seemed-like-forever-since-youd-last-seen) being Lukes’ daughter and dating Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156185241998/count-grumpula-raphael-repeated-your-words) Raphael’s reaction on his new nickname “Count Grumpula” 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156047475353/you-were-going-crazy-you-couldnt-explain-what) Raphael taking care of you while you turn into a vampire
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155911874813/you-again-yn-raphael-asked-and-leaned) being a shadowhunter and in love with Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155867342308/what-do-you-want-raphael-you-asked-the) having a heartproblem and Raphael is confused by your heartbeat
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155774971863/you-still-tried-to-get-used-to-this-new-life-as-a) being shy and Raphael accidently intimidating you because he likes you 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155731501193/you-were-the-blood-supplier-for-a-while-now-had) being Raphael’s blood supplier but you also love him
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155493710228/being-jace-waylands-little-sister-wasnt-always) being Jace’s little sister and meeting Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154690657503/you-didnt-have-to-flirt-with-him-raphaels) Raphael is jealous
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154558673583/you-had-thought-that-you-were-over-him-that-there) being with Raphael when your abusive ex shows up
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154435905933/raphael-had-been-your-friend-for-a-few-years-now) being best friends with Rapahel when you start dating another guy
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154089776178/never-again-no-matter-what-your-friend-would-tell) being on a date with an idiot but Raphael “saves” you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154042283403/being-sick-sucked-your-whole-body-was-hurting-and) being sick and Raphael takes care of you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153999406443/raphael-and-you-had-been-a-couple-for-a-while-now) dating Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153355404398/a-meeting-with-the-vampires-always-sounded) you’re the only Shadowhunter Raphael wants to talk to
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151483866683/a-part-of-you-questioned-yourself-if-you-maybe) falling in love with Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149991625163/blood-you-want-me-to-drink-blood-you-didnt) being a new turned vampire & Raphael teaching you everything
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/147680533203/if-your-heart-would-still-have-beaten-it-would) being a vampire and seeing Raphael again after 20 years
  * Imagine being best friends with Raphael   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145569445728/trick-or-treat-you-muttered-not-really)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/147347561908/when-you-went-through-the-entrance-of-hotel)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146956696268/glanzing-up-at-the-stars-you-could-watch-the) Raphael being infatuated with you but you are a mundane 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146368853003/yn-you-heard-raphael-call-you-but-you-were) Raphael teaching you to control your bloodlust
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146167856353/you-followed-alec-and-jace-out-of-the-institute) being a Shadowhunter and secretly in love with Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145513031048/you-were-sitting-on-the-couch-reading-a-book) Raphael trying to flirt but fails
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145467043633/you-talked-with-raphael-when-the-shadowhunters) Raphael protecting you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145317886893/being-already-half-asleep-you-were-aware-that) falling asleep in Raphael’s lap
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145168816738/so-you-like-yn-mmh-raphael-asked-quietly) your boyfriend Raphael gets all jealous because the newest vampire in the hotel gets a little bit to friendly
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144661997013/youre-new-in-new-york-and-clary-is-taking-you-to) meeting Raphael for the first time



* * *

**Sebastian/Jonathan**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/167874365018/you-know-that-this-is-my-wife-you-are-flirting) after months of keeping it secret that you and Sebastian are married, he spills the secret in jealousy after he catches Jace trying to flirt with you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/165638615023/this-was-it-the-last-rebelling-shadowhunters-were) ruling the world with your boyfriend Sebastian Morgenstern
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/165017328903/stay-away-from-me-you-sick-son-of-a-bitch-you) being Sebastian’s prisoner
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/164681299023/only-hitting-the-punshing-bag-wont-you-get) training with Sebastian
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/164377802788/i-like-you-you-said-looking-at-sebastian-who) admitting your feelings to Sebastian 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/163751653288/you-knew-why-they-had-captured-you-not-because) getting captured by the Shadowhunters because they think you’re still dating Jonathan 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162906482023/you-know-that-i-could-have-handled-these) Sebastian being your big brother & being overprotective 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162640092533/when-you-met-sebastian-for-the-first-time-you) getting kidnapped by Sebastian
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157070702498/this-new-world-was-still-way-too-confusing-for) being new to the shadowworld & meeting Sebastian



* * *

** Others **

**Lightwood Siblings**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/175011472203/it-was-the-way-he-was-looking-at-her-holding-her) being another Lightwood sibling and in love with Jace, getting jealous of Clary
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/172200251683/you-hated-these-nightmares-more-than-anything-but) getting comforted after waking up from a nightmare by building a cuddle pile with all the Lightwood siblings
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/171353175158/you-thought-that-you-were-about-to-die-when-you) being a Lightwood sibling and getting rescued by Jace, Izzy and Alec after getting inured in a fight
  * Imagine being the oldest Lighwood sibling and visiting New York   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/166120676353/you-hadnt-been-here-at-home-for-years-you)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/166188703773/you-had-watched-your-parents-for-a-while-now-how)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/165875269313/you-really-think-you-got-it-jace-asked-you) being the youngest Lightwood and Jace teaches you how to defend yourself
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/165305746803/you-hadnt-been-home-in-ages-or-at-least-thats) being a Lightwood and coming home for Alec and Magnus’ wedding
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/164416312088/alec-you-screamed-happy-to-see-your-biggest) being the youngest Lightwood sibling and meeting Magnus for the first time
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/160289153633/you-couldnt-say-what-the-dream-had-been-about) being Jace’s little sister and having a nightmare 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159795336923/you-hadnt-wanted-them-to-know-but-it-had-only) being another Lightwood sibling and your siblings try to cheer you up after your boyfriend broke up with you 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/159216136368/what-is-wrong-yn-izzy-asked-the-second-you) being a Lightwood and going to Izzy for comfort after a fight with Alec 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158037584163/this-would-be-your-first-mission-nothing-really) Alec being overprotective over you
  * Imagine not knowing that you’re a shadowhunter   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157029625603/you-reacted-out-of-instinct-while-your-brain-was)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157287599453/part-2-part-1-is-here-the-black-haired-girl-izzy)/[Part 3](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157409323293/part-3-part-1-part-2-in-the-beginning-it-was)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156723985138/you-knew-it-wasnt-a-good-idea-so-close-to-the) being a Lightwood child and dating Raphael but Maryse finds out
  * Imagine thinking you’re a mundane but actually another child of Maryse & Robert   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152435601003/you-knew-you-just-knew-in-the-second-these-two)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152477351793/part-1-is-here-alec-and-izzy-that-were-the)
  * Imagine hearing Robert and Maryse talk about giving you away to another Institute after you lived with them ever since you were 5   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148595339733/you-hadnt-planned-to-eavesdrop-the-conversation)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/148682787378/part-2-of-the-imagines-part-1-here-yn)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/147155747173/yn-when-you-heard-your-brother-calling-out) being the oldest of the Lightwood siblings and Alec comes to you for comfort



* * *

**Reader with different Characters/Reader with more than one Character**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/182246958355/you-were-talking-to-your-friend-simon-when-you) you are talking to Simon and instead of Jordan hurting himself on his bike, he runs into you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/182142504568/what-was-happening-your-whole-life-seemed-to-had) being friends with Simon but now knowing anything about the shadow world until Jordan ends up saving you from a monster in his wolf form
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/181845026673/you-never-wanted-to-die-like-this-but-even-worse) getting killed by Valentine just so he can torment Clary, your parabatai
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/172129988078/come-one-you-can-do-this-you-said-to-simon-he) being together with Raphael and after he turns Simon into a vampire, Simon fastly gets attached to you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/169468288828/you-werent-really-interested-in-meeting-those) being an old powerful warlock and friends with Magnus who introduces you to the Shadowhunters
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/167912590683/wow-the-black-haired-boy-mumbled-when-he-saw) being an angel that both Jace and Alec fall in love with
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/167628221108/guys-seriously-you-tried-knowing-that-they) the downworlders getting overprotective over you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/165554501428/you-couldnt-openly-share-your-love-but-it-wasnt) dating the Seelie queen secretly
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/164643398848/you-are-a-vampire-sebastian-spat-at-raphael) Sebastian and Raphael fighting over you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/164301032123/you-had-seen-a-lot-in-your-life-even-despite-the) being a lawyer who has the sight and Magnus and Alec come to you to legally adopt Madzie
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162404686593/you-still-couldnt-understand-what-was-happening) being saved from a demon by Magnus, Alec, Jace & Simon
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158676652448/okay-you-switched-glances-from-jace-to-clary) Clary and Jace are both in love with you 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157245718853/you-hadnt-planned-to-interfere-with-shadowhunter) being a warlock saving Magnus and Alec
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156935227903/you-werent-a-child-anymore-but-never-before-had) being a warlock who is in love with Izzy and Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156635889138/when-you-opened-your-eyes-you-looked-into-two-pair) passing out and when you wake up Alec and Magnus are leaning over you 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155674689458/your-life-had-gotten-a-lot-better-ever-since) dating both Raphael and Simon causing tension in the group because Malec are very overprotective of you
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155588636813/come-on-guys-clary-simon-and-i-played-the) getting the gang into playing a game of cards against humanity
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154814936388/when-you-saw-him-you-forgot-that-you-actually-were) secretly dating Raphael but your best friend Jace finds out
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154645301958/you-watched-the-new-pet-of-camille-trying-to-get) being an old vampire visiting NY while the squad is searching for the book of the white
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153315535168/of-course-it-was-charming-to-see-them-fight-about) the boys fighting for your attention
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153185373848/jumping-in-front-of-jace-to-save-him-from-the-hit) being secretly in a relationship with Jace and Izzy finds out
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152213292518/they-were-all-following-her-like-ants-like-she) being jealous of Clary
  * Imagine being a child of circlemembers who was always treated harshly and now the squad needs your help  
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151571330493/you-were-so-sick-of-this-clary-here-clary)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152123429228/part-1-is-here-of-course-they-lost-her-this)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152029322043/you-hadnt-been-at-home-for-a-while-since-you-had) being Simon’s sister and meeting Raphael for the first time
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151942524308/you-kind-of-knew-that-this-wound-was-a-fatal-one) getting fataly injured but Jace being the one who brings you to Magnus to save you
  * Imagine the boys trying to impress you   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151620589978/jace-really-was-as-good-as-people-said-in-idris)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151671324148/part-1-is-here-so-do-you-come-here-often)/[Part 3](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151717265673/part-1-is-here-part-2-is-here-you-a-vampire)/[Part 4](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151762098983/the-other-parts-1-2-3-you-heard-magnus)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150830802493/you-hadnt-heard-from-magnus-in-years-so-when-he) Magnus setting you up with Raphael
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150781990923/you-hadnt-told-anybody-about-your-birthday-which) the squad organizing a birthday party for you & they invite Raphael too
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150738517708/trigger-warning-death-you-always-thought-you) getting killed by Valentine before you can tell Jace how you feel about him
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150322003183/for-a-second-you-thought-about-letting-them-die) being a vampire and saving Alec, Izzy, Clary & Jace
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/149713754313/it-was-isabelle-who-wanted-to-do-a-game-night-and) a gamenight with the gang & you end up playing 7 minutes in heaven
  * Imagine being Izzy’s parabatai and her playing matchmaker   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146664911483/yn-say-something-too-you-looked-up-as-jace)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146713712868/you-are-visiting-really-often-lately-raphael)/[Part 3](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146904061833/you-were-nervous-when-you-entered-the-italian)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/146124110313/you-knew-this-was-a-stupid-idea-but-you-never) being Jace’s twinsister but the total opposite of him and safed by Alec
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/145616814598/magnus-didnt-require-your-help-at-the-institute) falling in love with Hodge but Magnus doesn't like it
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/144665074348/uhm-guys-you-coughed-trying-to-get-their) you’re stuck in the elevator with Jace and Clary



* * *

**More**

  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/166257468448/im-starting-to-feel-like-you-are-getting-in) being one of the most badass Shadowhunters to be known
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/165229681283/you-didnt-do-it-but-the-shadowhunters-didnt) being blamed for a murder you didn’t do 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158749409338/feet-were-stupid-why-didnt-things-work-the-way) trying to walk for the first time 
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158203003393/you-normally-couldnt-see-any-blood-and-now-seeing) being deaf and getting injured
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/155261539153/you-always-wanted-to-know-who-your-father-was) being a Shadowhunter who discovers she is part Seelie
  * Imagine being in the same position as Clary not knowing about your Shadowhunters Identity   
[Part 1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150225467688/start-new-in-another-city-go-somewhere-nobody)/[Part 2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150693005183/part-2-of-the-imagine-series-part-1-is-here-you)/[Part 3](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151301714258/part-1-here-part-2-here-you-still-tried-to)/[Part 4](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152304278723/part-1-2-3-since-you-couldnt-leave-the)/[Part 5](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/153004417833/part-1-2-3-4-you-went-straight-for-jaces)
  * [Imagine](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/152870612893/in-the-second-they-knew-that-there-was-nothing) watching Jace and Clary kiss after they found out they aren’t siblings



 


	2. Confessions & Reaction Gifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Masterlist full of Shadowhunters Confessions and Reacion Gifs that can be found on Tumblr.

**Confessions**

  * Confession [#01](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150822497703/shadowhunters-confession-1)
  * Confession [#02](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150824932353/shadowhunters-confession-2)
  * Confession [#03](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150875476333/shadowhunters-confession-3)
  * Confession [#04](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150949143213/shadowhunters-confession-4)
  * Confession [#05](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/150975942723/shadowhunters-confession-5)
  * Confession [#06](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151045282353/shadowhunters-confession-6)
  * Confession [#07](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151141417238/shadowhunters-confession-7)
  * Confession [#08](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/151201174628/shadowhunters-confession-8)
  * Confession [#09](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154218779778/shadowhunters-confession-9)
  * Confession [#10](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154258580983/shadowhunters-confession-10)
  * Confession [#11](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154345278248/shadowhunters-confession-11)
  * Confession [#12](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154476058403/shadowhunters-confession-12)
  * Confession [#13](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154476189863/shadowhunters-confession-13)
  * Confession [#14](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154516762468/shadowhunters-confession-14)
  * Confession [#15](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/154775528418/shadowhunters-confession-15)
  * Confession [#16](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156450146658/shadowhunters-confession-16)
  * Confession [#17](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/156767436223/shadowhunters-confession-17)
  * Confession [#18](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157117032723/shadowhunters-confession-18)
  * Confession [#19](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157117617878/shadowhunters-confession-19)
  * Confession [#20](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157117733043/shadowhunters-confession-20)
  * Confession [#21](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157436035718/shadowhunters-confession-21)
  * Confession [#22](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/157535841913/shadowhunters-confession-22)
  * Confession [#23](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158035062718/shadowhunters-confession-23)
  * Confession [#24](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158160604018/shadowhunters-confession-24)
  * Confession [#25](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158281917988/shadowhunters-confession-25)
  * Confession [#26](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158282930238/shadowhunters-confession-26)
  * Confession [#27](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158305318988/shadowhunters-confessions-27)
  * Confession [#28](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158321136508/shadowhunters-confessions-28)
  * Confession [#29](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158384636203/shadowhunters-confession-29)
  * Confession [#30](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158704539078/shadowhunters-confession-30)
  * Confession [#31](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158715789168/shadowhunters-confession-31)
  * Confession [#32](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158745055178/shadowhunters-confession-32)
  * Confession [#33](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/158824231533/shadowhunters-confession-33)
  * Confession [#34](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/161364381578/shadowhunters-confession-34)
  * Confession [#35](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/161399767943/shadowhunters-confession-35)
  * Confession [#36](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/161592688203/shadowhunters-confession-36)
  * Confession [#37](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162133626193/shadowhunters-confession-37)
  * Confession [#38](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162158355303/shadowhunters-confession-38)
  * Confession [#39](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162175535758/shadowhunters-confession-39)
  * Confession [#40](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162241854553/shadowhunters-confession-40)
  * Confession [#41](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162283622383/shadowhunters-confession-41)
  * Confession [#42](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162622352683/shadowhunters-confession-42)
  * Confession [#43](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/181896677403/shadowhunters-confession-43)
  * Confession [#44](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/182220565775/shadowhunters-confession-44)



** Reaction gifs **

  * Reaction gifs [#1](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162587632328/shadowhunters-princess-reaction-gifs-001)
  * Reaction gifs [#2](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/162873116183/shadowhunters-princess-reaction-gifs)
  * Reaction gifs [#3](https://fearlessparabatai.tumblr.com/post/163686605328/shadowhunters-princess-reaction-gifs-003)




End file.
